Oliua Alaric
Personality Oliua is very softspoken but focused. She doesn't like hurting others and would prefer to choose her words carefully when speaking. Though it's not to say she won't stand up to someone and give them a piece of her mind if need be. She is also very clumsy and constantly feels the urge to trip over things. Appearance Clothing: Oliua wears a simple white dress which is torn at the end to allow more movement, along with a pair of grey tights and black slippers. In her ears are a pair of blue diamond earrings and one single gold ring on her right hand. She dresses minimally so she can move quickly. Looks Hair Color: Oliua's hair is mostly brown, but she has a single blue streak down the right side. Hair Style: Oliua keeps her hair in an updo chignon style. Fur Color: Oliua's fur is mostly silver. Though she does have areas on her body, to be more exact: around her ears, on her stomach and on her hands and feet that are pale gold. Eye Color: Oliua has onyx black eyes, a trait she shares with her family. Height: Oliua stand at 3 foot 8 inches. A bit short compared to the rest of her family, but she doesn't mind. Weight: Oliua weighs at about 98 pounds. Oliua has expressed an interest to bulk up some, but can't seem to do it for some reason. Oliua's Family Hyles, Oliua's father. Oliua and her father have a complicated history. Her father has been training Oliua to inherit the family occupation, but Oliua isn't too sure she wants that. Hyles understands but still wishes she'd reconsider. Now she'll have plenty of time as she was sent to modern-day Mobius one day and frantic to return and give her father her answer when she has one. Elizza, Oliua's mother. Their relationship is better, as the two were always within distance of each other due to mutual interests. Elizza loves her daughter deeply but wishes she's come out of her shell more. Oliua however, considers her the perfect mother and misses her deeply as she's stuck in modern day, though she doesn't quite agree with her mother's view. and Abaven, Oliua's younger brother. The two have somewhat of a rivalry due to Abaven desire to succeed his father and believing that Oliua also wants too. Despite telling him over that it might not be the case, he never listens. Now he's followed Oliua to modern day to finally settle the score. Oliua is annoyed by his spark and secretly loves it. Relationships Friends: Urian, a merc that Oliua hired as a bodyguard one day and while that contract may have been extended given the circumstance, she doesn't seem all that scared with him by her side, in fact, she has started becoming braver with each day they spend together. Celica, a vampire who once visited Oliua's family home. After supplying her with what she needed, she took an interest in Oliua. Who doesn't quite know what to think and is sometimes afraid to be around her for too long. And Dom, a bartender that Oliua met while traveling in the modern day. The two hit it off and she enjoys his gossip while he loves her stories of home. It also doesn't hurt that he supplies free drinks whenever she's in town. Enemy: For months after traveling through time, Oliua has noticed a strange figure watching her group as they travel the planet. Since she has no idea who they are, she refers to them as "The Shadowspade". She is scared of this individual and clings to Urian for protection from them. Abilities Abilities: Oliua is a crack shot with her bow and can tag multiple targets rapidly. She also has very fast reflexes due to running from danger and training with Urian. Finally, she's a good strategist, able to plan ahead and quickly, which has saved her many times. Special Ability: Oliua can enhance her arrows with many properties, whether she wants them to catch on fire, freeze someone upon impact, or even electrocute someone. Though she has more ways to enhance them, she mainly sticks to these three. Weaknesses: Oliua has next to little training with her sickles, so a close enough foe could get the upper hand. She's also deathly afraid of heights and has to be carried by Abaven. Finally, she's allergic to most fruits, except pineapple for some reason. Category:Females Category:Aye Ayes Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+